Tarek
Tarek — First appears in Archangel's Enigma. Introduction Tarek is a Vampire and the Leader of the Wing Brotherhood—the sworn sentinels of Alexander's place of sleep. He is also the beloved leader of the Secret Village of trained civilian guardians. He serves Alexander devotedly and willingly with love for his sire. About Species * Vampire Age * likely not “grandpapa” but great-grandpapa many times removed.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Allegiance * Alexander Powers & Abilities *Near immortality, vampiric abilities Weaknesses * Unable to clearly see the threat to Alexander who he is supposed to protect. Occupation / Position / Title * Leader of the Wing Brotherhood Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 * Sentinel over Alexander's place of Sleep with his life by his vow. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Weapons * Crossbow Habitat / Residence / Origins *'Oasis ' * Village near Alexander's place of Sleep in his homeland. Character / Personality / Traits * was likely not “grandpapa” but great-grandpapa many times removed. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Physical Description * tall and husky male vampire with tanned skin. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 32 * hair hidden under the same kind of scarf as Naasir had noticed on several others. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 32 * angular cheekbones and a dark stubble on his jaw. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 * looked no older than his third decade. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 * wore sand-colored camoflage shirt. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 * Grim eyes. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Connections * Family: Wing Brotherhood and Village * Group: Wing Brotherhood * Fealty-to: Alexander * Maker: Alexander * Friends: Naasir, Andromeda (in the end) * Home: Oasis * Allies: Naasir and Andromeda, Raphael (though he doesn't believe it) * Enemies: Lijuan Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Wing Brotherhood * Rohan's Palace * Alexander * Naasir * Andromeda * Raphael * Rohan * Xi * Lijuan * Sleeper * Archangels * Osiris * Chimera Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 8. Archangel's Enigma He and his troops try to stop or kill Naasir and Andromeda when they are caught near the village. They stop dead still when Xi's squadron flies over lured by the rumor of an insect swarm.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 32 They all enter the village to for refreshment and talk.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 32 Naasir and Andi are unable to convince him that Lijuan is a threat. Tarek mentions a man who saw a Chimera matching Naasir's description. Tarek sends them out with armed escort troop that tries to kill them outside the village. They escape careful not to hurt them.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 After Naasir and Andromeda return from waking Alexander, they work together to prepare for Lijuan's attack. A scout reports to Tarek that Rohan had called in all his squadrons and ground troops prior to the attack. Xi and Rohan are at a stalemate.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 They prepare the area with ground-to-air missiles an booby-traps. Lijuan arrives with air troops. Battle begins. Alexander Rises, hits Lijuan with she hits him with Black Rain—skin, hair, wings blacken—Alex falls.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 Raphael hits Lijuan with Wildfire, she escapes with her troops. Raphael goes to help Alexander heal from the Black Rain and the fall.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 He prepares the Village to receive Alexander. And, when Alexander comes down, he pays him homage.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 Quotes : “Two hundred years ago, I ventured briefly to another part of the world and met a learned man. He told me there were rumors of a living legend, of a chimera with silver eyes who is not one but two, asked me if I knew the origins of it, for only Alexander and Osiris had eyes of true silver and both were gone from the world.” — Tarek to Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Wing Brotherhood Category:Alexander's Court